Black Rock Rebellion
by Devoured by Darkness
Summary: A crossover inspired by a Rp (Role-Play) just to clear it up, Im using BRS mainly from the anime TV series, but the plot does have some from the OVA. Though I can see a BB/BRS the game because the near-future setting seems very fitting. Maybe someday I'll do a re-version of this pair as Ragna and Stella, but for now, this will have to do. Enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1 Another Observer

**Chapter 1**

 **Another Observer**

(Event before Calamity Trigger)

Somewhere in Tokyo, a young girl name Mato Kuori was our on a street hill because of a strange 'call' on her cellphone. She's been looking for her best friend Yomi due that she's been gone for a while (because a demonic looking girl called 'Dead Master' possesses her) Mato was then confronted by a mysterious girl that looks like her, but older looking.

She had a similar hairstyle, but one pigtail longer than the other. The mysterious girl was willing to help Mato by fusing together, Mato ask the girl who she was as they fuised and was answered as the girl's left eye burst a blue flame and says "I' am. . .Black Rock Shooter."

Sometime then in the 'Other World' Black Rock Shooter was fighting against another demonic looking girl called 'Black Gold Saw' the two clash their weapons, Black Rock Shooter with her Black Blade and Black Gold Saw with her King Saw. Just then, Black Gold Saw jabbed Black Rock Shooter in her midriffs and at that moment, the ground crumbled as the injured Shooter fell, the whereabouts of Black Gold Saw remains unknown.

It appeared that Black Rock Shooter was close to death, however, she was saved by a young looking girl who two wears pigtails. It was the vampire Rachel Alucard, who along with her pets, Nago and Gii, saved Shooter's life. She slowly gets up as she opens her eyes, once she made eye contact she quickly, yet calmly ask "Who are you?" the vampire replied "I' am Rachel Alucard, it's a pleasure to meet you, Black Rock Shooter." BRS looks around "Where am I? And where is the girl, Yomi?" again the vampress replied "We are between the Other World and the Boundary." BRS blinks "Boundary?" Rachel nods "It is the place where the various timelines intersect. It seems to be where things go after the events have already happened."

BRS again blinks "As far as Yomi is concern, she is no longer in the Other World with Dead Master. But on Earth in my world in the future. Although alas, I maybe an Observer, but I don't know her whereabouts. Her appearance was, sudden and disappeared soon after." "What do I do? I need find that girl for Mato." BRS said as she got on her feet.

Rachel glance at her and notice an image of Mato within her "I see, you are a 'Other Self', this could work." once more BRS blinks "You must observed someone." the blue eyed girl tilt her head as Rachel shows her an adult male in red with spiky white hair and a unusual sword. BRS ask Rachel "How does watching someone help me find Yomi?" Rachel explain "By 'watching' him, you might be able to find Yomi. But there is a catch."

BRS looks over her "No matter what, you must not interfere. As Observers our job is to watch over the ever-lasting repeats of time." though BRS was uncertain, she figures as long as she watches him, she might find Yomi.

And so, BRS watched over the male named Ragna the Bloodedge, while she watches him repeatedly fall in the Cauldron with Nu-13 to become a Black Beast and traveled back in time along with Jin (or another Murakumo Unit to almost become a Black Beast) though she didn't know him, in a way, she felt bad for him.

After the last time loop, she now wonders the streets of the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. She wore her black jacket with her hood on as she walks among the people, she then turn the corner to walk down the alleyway. She lies up against the wall as she held her knees to her chest, close her eyes and tries to sleep.

She's unaware that she'll be playing a bigger role then she thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Turn

**Chapter 2**

 **Unexpected Turn**

The next day, BRS walks under the city in Area 28, the smell was unpleasant and unbearable. She continues on her search for Yomi, however, she stop as she senses something uneasy. The smell got worse as a pile of black ooze started to gather and grew big to over tower BRS. It was Arakune, he has been stalking her for some time since her arrival because he sense something from BRS that caught his attention "Who are - - -u? No - - Az - -ure, b – t, so - - - thing, just as - - ood!" BRS just calmly looks at Arakune, showing no sign of fear. Before she could do anything, the blob monster attacks her by launching with his boneless body, but BRS nimbly dodges the attack. Her hood was removed as she drew her sword called Black Blade to get ready to attack. Arakune grew a skeletal claw and strikes at her, but BRS counters, she makes a quick twirl and slashes her sword at the slimy freak, which made him scream in pain and moved back a bit "Whoever you are. . .I advise you to leave."

Although she has yet to be serious, Arakune knew she'll be very tough. So he slithers into the darkness to make his counter. BRS looks around to see where Arakune might be. But her guard was down as Arakune reappears from above, but again she dodges as his body splatter on the ground, but he then twist his body and spewed a red mist at her, which outs a minor curse on his foe. Unaware on what was going on, she swiftly strikes at Arakune with Black Blade, however, he counters by striking with a horizontal claw swipe, along with a multi-hitting spinning attack, and finally a large tongue lick. Because of the curse place on her, bugs appears out of nowhere as they strike at BRS from all directions, along with Arakune dashes forward low to the ground while knocking her upwards with a horn thrust. Once she was in the air, Arakune then strikes at her with a multi-hit spike attack as he impales her, but she looks at Arakune with no sign of pain as she strikes back with Black Blade as she lands on the ground.

Though she could easily beat him by using Rock Cannon, but fear for harming any innocents from above, but she keeps on fighting back as much as she can in spite of the strange bugs and Arakune attacking her all around. Arakune then grip her leg with a skeleton hand and tosses her across the area, slamming her against the wall and fell in the water. She crawls out of the water gasping for air, but again her guard was down as Arakune then lounges at her as he grips her again and this time, absorbs her in his body. As BRS goes deeper into the dark void, she wondered if she'll be able to find Yomi for Mato as she closed her eyes, assuming to be the end "Yomi. . .I'm sorry. . ." then, out of nowhere, a hand reached in and grips BRS by the wrist and got pulled out of Arakune's body, it was Ragna who had saved her from been consumed. Arakune looks down at him, now sensing what he was looking for "You. . .who are y - -u? I smell Az - -ure. . .Azu - - -re! Hehehehehhahahahahaha!" Ragna just looks the blob "Sorry, no one is on the menu. But if you're hungry, here's a snack for ya! **Gauntlet** \- -" Ragna hops into the air and delivers a fierce, spinning downward hand swinging-slam of darkness to the opponent " **Hades!** " he then follows up with a back spinning kick aimed upward while kicking with a paw of the Black Beast.

While Arakune took the first two hits, Ragna was not finish " **Dead Spike!** " he then swings his sword upward along the ground to release dark energy from his sword in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads, once Arakune's guard was down, Ragna dashes at him **"Inferno Divider!** " he then strikes Arakune with his sword engulf in a dark energy with an upward slash. Since Ragna has been using his Soul Eater, Arakune's life force has been drained, and fearing what he might do, he slither off into the shadows. Ragna puts his sword in place and goes over to check on the mysterious girl he saved, she slowly opens her eyes and noticed a familiar face. She blinks as she softly says his name "Bloodedge. . ." Ragna sighs, knowing the plausibility that she might be after him "Great, I saved a bounty hunter." She shook her head "No. . .I'm no bounty hunter. I just. . .know by reputation." That still didn't make him better "Even so, how do I know if you're not gonna try to take me or tell the authorities?" she gets up and straighten herself out "You'll just have to trust me." Ragna looks at her with his mix color eyes, though he doesn't trust easy, he figure he might as well trust her, for now.

"Fine, whatever. So, why are you here?" she looks at him with a plan expression "Oookay, do you at lease have a name?" he ask again, the blue eyed girl again remain quit, but figure he should know anyway "Its. . .Black Rock Shooter." The Grim Reaper looks at her with a brow raised "'Black Rock Shooter'? The hell kinda name is that?" he says with that crude attitude, of course BRS looks at him with a slight glare "And what kind of name is 'Ragna the Bloodedge'?" for what Ragna said was pretty rude "Fair enough. Look, Shooter was it? I've seen you fight. Your good, but a weakling like Arakune would be easy to beat if you just went all out." BRS lowered her head "Because if I did, I might hurt those from above." Ragan again just looks at her "Really? You care more about the lives of other instead of your own?" once more, she leers at him "If someone is a threat, I don't hesitate to kill. But if there are those who innocent, then why take a life?" that made Ragna turned his head a bit, then BRS puts her hood back on as she gets ready to leave, but got stop by Ragna "Um hello? Are you forgetting something?" she looks over her shoulder "Like what?" that made Ragna tick a little "Again 'hello'! I just saved your ass! The less you can do is say 'thank you' or something!" she turned slightly while maintaining her glance "I don't need your help. I didn't need saving." That made Ragna even more piss "Yeah? Well, maybe you need to actually be serious in your fights!" that made BRS pretty mad too, in spite of the lack of the expression "I don't need advice from someone who couldn't fend off a certain mechanical girl." Ragna blinks by her comment "What do you mean?" she said nothing as she quickly disappears into the dark tunnel.

Ragna shook his head "May that be the last time I help someone. -Sigh- you try to do good, but all you get is crap. Whatever, I got better things to do. Like destroying the next NOL branch." So Ragna goes onward to try to find a way out of Area 28, but watching him, BRS looks down at him with a slight sadden look on her face "It's not that I don't want to thank you. . .I'm just not allowed to get close. . ."


	3. Chapter 3 So We Meet Again

**Chapter 3**

 **So We Meet Again**

A few days has pass since the last time BRS had her chance encounter with the person she was supposed to observe, so while she was still on the hunt for Dead Master who possess Yomi.

She went around the port of Kagutsuchi to find more clues to her whereabouts, but alas, she could not find anything.

While she was walking around, she bump into a girl who was roughly around her height, but she was wearing a blue cloak "Oh! S-sorry! I didn't see you." The young girl said in a slight hesitant way as Shooter looks at her calmly and replies "It's okay. . ." before she went off, the girl in the uniform notice a star pendant on the ground and picks it up and walked over to her "Excuse me Miss, you drop this." BRS notice the pendant she drop and takes it from her hand with a slight hint of a smile on her face "Thank you. . ."

The other girl smiled "What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" she ask in a sweet way. Ironically, BRS notice that the uniform she wears is exactly like the ones those from the NOL wears, so she might be on the hunt for the Grim Reaper as well, but because she seem more kinder then most, she at the very less give her human counterparts name to hide her true identity

"Its. . .Mato. . .Mato Kuroi." The NOL girl still kept her smile as she salutes her and says "My name is Lieutenant Noel Vermillion of the NOL." BRS slightly smiled at Noel while she notice a wanted poster with Ragna's picture on it. Noel notice the sign too "That's Ragna the Bloodedge. He is a wanted man with the highest bounty." Knowing who he is anyway, BRS played along "Is he dangerous?" Noel nodded "Very. Especially since he destroyed multiple NOL branches. If you ever come across him, contact authorities right away." BRS nodded in response and headed out on her way as she jumps upwards.

Just then Hazama appears behind Noel with a big grin on his face "So, making new friends are we Lieutenant?" Noel jumps a bit in response "Sorry Caption Hazama! I was just giving out information about looking out on the wanted criminal Ragna." Hazama replied "I told you not to call me "Caption" but as long as you're just giving a warning to a passerby about Ragna, then I'll accept that. In the meantime, we still need to locate Major Jin Kisaragi." Noel nod "Yes Sir." Noel moved slightly ahead of him, but Hazama slightly turn his head where BRS was with a slight serious look on his face, could it be that he finds something interesting about her? Whatever it is, he just goes with the flow and sees how things go. Especially since he still wants plans for Noel herself.

Meanwhile, Ragna walks through Orient Town on his way to the next NOL branch. In spite of his reputation, hardly anyone notice him as he walks amongst the citizens of the town, so he turns to an alleyway in case something happens. As he walks down the alley, he almost trips over the foot of a person in a hood while lying up against the wall. The person looks up and reveal her neon blue eyes up at the man in red, before Ragna could say anything, he recognize those eyes anywhere, so he stood in front of her with a calm look and said "It's you again. And here I thought we weren't gonna cross paths." BRS still looks at him with a calm look on her face as she replies "I wasn't expecting to see you. . ." Ragna wasn't sure on what to say since it has been a while, but he figure he might as well choice to either figure her out, or just leave.

But before he could anything, something griped Ragna's pant leg "Sooooo. . . .hungry. . . ." Ragna looks down and sees a strange girl wearing some hood that hid her face as a pair of red eyes glowed, even BRS blinks by this as the hyperactive girl jumps over them as she swings her oversized sleeves shouting "Taokaka Punch!" BRS was confused about this, but not until Ragna blocks her 'punch' with his palm and swings her against the wall with barely any effort. The girl meowed in pain as Ragna now knows what she is 'Kaka Clan." BRS stood up and says to him "That was a bit harsh, you should be gentler on a girl like her." Ragna looks at BRS with a slight hint of confusion as if she was treating him like a little sister or girlfriend, however he still hears the growls of the catgirl's stomach, even BRS's stomach was growling as she place her hand on her belly and has her face slightly red do to the embarrassing sound. Ragna had a feeling that he would be the one to feed the two girls. What has come over the Grim Reaper?


	4. Chapter 4 Knowing for What's Within

**Chapter 4**

 **Knowing for What's Within**

In an ironic twist of fate, Ragna now has two young girls to feed (in spite of his dismay) so with no choice, he took them to a Chinese restaurant called Shenyu Hu. While Ragna sat with his bowl full of food, the Kaka girl ate like a shark in a feeding frenzy. Surprisingly, BRS too was with them, and unlike Tao, BRS ate a bit more with matters, in spite that she was very hungry. "Thanks Good Guy! You're not half bad!" Ragna just had an annoying look on his face, after BRS took a sip of her tea, she turn to the cat-girl and ask "What's your name?" the kitty chick looks over to her and respond "My name is Taokaka! I'm from the Kaka Clan, and I'm on the hunt for a certain bad guy meow!"

BRS blinks by her statement "Who?" Tao reaches into her outfit and pulls out a wanted poster of Ragan, however, it look nothing like him since his face looks so different. Ragna notice as he thought to himself with a shock look in his face (THAT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME!) BRS sees the poster, but since it doesn't look anything like Ragna (more or less) a slight grin can across her face as he covers it with her finger and tries not to laugh. "He's name is Rawrgnya or something. . .meow."

BRS couldn't help but smile a bit at the cat-girl, at lease she know that Tao doesn't know that 'Rawrgnya' and Ragna are 'one and the same', so at the very less Ragna is safe. Tao than said to BRS "You look like a dark girl, I know! I'll call you "Dark Lady"! Meow!" BRS wasn't certain on that, but she still lightly grins by this girl's hyper, yet friendly nature.

Ragna looks over at BRS as he notice her smile, he never expect to see something sweet on a Goth looking girl that, and though he normally doesn't get involved in other people's affairs, he still wonders who she is, especially for the unusual 'feeling' he senses from her "So, Black Rock Shooter was it? I couldn't help but notice that there's another 'person' in ya. Are you some silicon with two souls?" he ask in a hint of curiosity as BRS returns her glance over at Ragna with the same calm look on her face "You. . .really want to know who I am?" Ragna blinks by her calm expression while he was still holding on to his chopsticks "Well. . .you don't have too. I was merely curious is all."

She thinks about her situation, especially for what Rachel told her before the repeats/reconstructions on the time loops, she knows she's not to intervene in Ragna's affairs, but it wouldn't hurt to just have a friendly conversation, right? So she closed her eyes as she said to herself (I know I shouldn't, I'm sorry Rachel.) she then faces the Grim Reaper and tells a little about herself "I. . .live in another dimension called the "Otherworld" is a realm that overlaps with the Human World. There are these demonic-like beings called "Other selves" each Other self has a "connection to a human counterpart. You could say that Other selves are like the "alternate" version of that human." She looks into touches Ragna's right hand where is Azure Grimoire is.

She looks at him as Ragna notice that he sees a young girl that looks like BRS, but younger. "So that girl is. . .you?" Ragna ask as BRS took her hand away "Not really. We are in fact two separate individuals, though we have a connection. That's how it is in our world." Ragna still felt confused, but went along with it "Are there others like you?" she nodded in response "Yes. . .there are few I come across in the past. And there are most likely many others." Ragna now feels more curious about her then usual "What do you do exactly? And for that matter, why are you even here?" this is the one part that BRS did not want to talk about, because it had nothing to do with him.

But since she can't back out now, and since he was nice enough to buy her food, she had no choice "I. . .am looking for another Other self, called "Dead Master" she has possess a girl named Yomi Takanashi, the friend of the girl you see name Mato Kuroi. . .so I made a pack with her in order to help her save Yomi from Dead Master." Ragna leans on the edge of the table "So how do you plan to find this "Dead Master"?" BRS looks over at him "That's what's complicated. . .I have been trying to find her for a while. No matter how many times I try to look, it's as if she's in hiding." Ragna was not sure on how to respond "Well, it seems as if you do have a lot on your plate. I. . .am sorry to hear that." Hearing the Grim Reaper apologize for something that has nothing to concern him about made BRS look at him with a hint of curiosity, she even give out a slight smile on her face, but not in a since that was too noticeable.

 _Well. . .at least he doesn't sound as much of an ass as I usually thought. . .though it's not like I don't blame him from what he's been through. . ._

She then looks back at him as she now ask him some questions "So. . .Ragna. . .what's your story? I assume there is more to you then just been a "wanted man" am I right?" she ask while Ragna's eyes looks at her with a blink. Normally Ragna wouldn't want explain his business to anyone else, but he figure since she did the same, and since she isn't a bounty hunter, that why not? "Well, it all started a long time ago when I was a kid. There I was raised by the Sister along with my younger siblings, Jin, and Saya. One day Saya got sick and I had to take care of her, much to Jin's dismay. But. . ." then a flashback appears as it shows the Church been burned down as the young Ragna went over to see if anyone was still alive. Alas, the Sister was killed, but when he look some more, he sees his siblings just standing there. Jin, used his Yukianesa to cut off Ragna's right arm as Ragna screams in pain and lies on the ground of his own blood.

As Ragna's severed arm lies a bit from him, a tall slender man appears. His appearance was unclear do that his figure looks like a silhouette. He picks up the arm and swings it at Ragna in a mocking way as he laughs insanely and taunts the wounded child "Awwww did that hurt? Need a hand? Oh wait, I have it right here! HAHAHAHAHA! Man you look pathetic just lying there Rags, just like a wounded puppy~" Ragna looks up to him with a angry look in his eyes "You. . .bastard. . .!" "Oh? What's this? You actually talk? Well good for you! Too bad I can't stick around and play with you puppy. So I'll be taking the brat with me and be on my way." Ragna then tries calling out to Jin "Jin! Take Saya away and run!" Jin just stood there as he replied "It's your fault brother. . ." Ragna was confused on what was going on as the psyhcho took Saya and Jin away, but not until he stops and says to Ragna "Oh, the name is Terumi. Yuki Termi! See you around Rags. . .IF your still alive that is BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Terumi laughs as he takes the young kids with him while Ragna passes it out. Just then BRS touched Ragna's hand in order to snap him out of it.

Though BRS pretty much knew his story, but just hearing it from him himself made her feel more sorry for him than usual. She looks at him as Ragna did the same with again a hint of confusion in his eyes as she said to him "I'm sorry Ragna. . .I'm truly sorry on how much you've been hurt. . ." Ragna was not sure on what to say, expect that he does feel better that there was someone, even a stranger to comfort him.


	5. Chapter 5 Dueling Brothers

**Chapter 5**

 **Dueling Brothers**

It wasn't that long ago as a certain Grim Reaper was dashing threw the city carrying two girls over his shoulders while been chased by bounty hunters. BRS had a wide confused expression on her face do to this situation as Ragna tries to find a place to go to get out of trouble. It didn't take long till Ragna finally finds a good spot to stop and rest as he flops Tao on the ground, but gently place BRS on the ground "May that be the one and ONLY time I ever have to do a 'dine-and-dash'. . ." he said with an annoyed look on his face as BRS giggles to herself "Maybe next time you should have money with you when you treat two girls out for food." That made Ragna grumble "Not my fault. Besides, that cat chick, what's her name? Tao? I thought it was gonna be her treat." Tao quickly gets up and says in a jumpy attitude

"Nope! Tao is as broke as a homeless guy on the street meow!" that made Ragna face palm as he faces BRS "You still need to find that Yomi girl right?" he ask as BRS nod in reply "Well, I'm not sure exactly where you need to be in order to do your own mission. But for what it's worth, good luck." Then BRS grip his left jacket sleeve as Ragna looks down at her "If it's all the same to you, can I come with you?" that made Ragna lift his brow in confusion and ask "And why would you want to do that? You do know hanging around me would just get you into danger. And we're talking about humans who wield Ars Magus, so it's no laughing matter." She just keep looking at him with her calm yet serious look and respond "Yes, I am aware of your reputation. And I'm also aware that we are not dealing with average humans. But you seem to forget about what I can do."

Ragna had a bit of a flashback of his first meeting with BRS, even though she was skilled against Arakune in spite that her guard was down a bit, she was implied to be holding back as stated by Ragna himself. Ragna sighs as he face the other way and rubs the back of his head with his right hand and said "Alright, just try not to get in my way or anything." BRS nod in agreement as the trio headed out. Moments later as they (while leaving Tao behind) walk around, BRS looks at Ragna's large sword as she ask him curiously "By the way, what is that unusual sword you have? And how did you get your hands on it?" Ragna blinks by her question. He figure that since they're already been like mutual acquaintance, he might as well share a bit more about himself "It all started before my mission to go against the NOL. After my training with my master Jubei was complete, he brought me back to the burned down church I lived at and handed me two items; this sword called Aramasa and this red jacket."

BRS ask "So I assume those items belong to someone else?" Ragna kept his eyes forward "That's right. My master said that these things once belong to a man by the name of "Bloodedge" BRS again blinks "Bloodedge?" Ragna continued "Yeah, he's supposed to be a friend of my master who confronted the Black Beast nearly 100 years ago. He put the Beast into dormancy for a year, sacrificing himself to do so." BRS lowered her head down when she heard this "He must be a very brave man." Ragna closed his eyes "Yeah I guess. So, with all that said, I took his sword, jacket, and name in his honor and became "Ragna the Bloodedge" you see today." BRS looks up at him once more as Ragna notice and ask "What?" in which she said with a light smile "Funny, I can see you been this "Bloodedge" person. As if you and him are alike." That made Ragna's cheeks change color slightly as he looks forward with an annoyed look on his face "Tsk, as if. Don't speak such nonsense."

Just then, Ragna felt someone nearby as he closed his eyes and said straightforwardly "Alright, you can come out now." and out of the shadows was a small cat figure that stood on two legs. Ragna knew who this person was "So it was you master?" the cat-type beastkin chuckles and replies "So you knew it was me? Can't put my guard down for a second." BRS blinks as she ask "Who is this?" the beastkin also blinks "I see you have a friend Ragna. And from the looks of it, she's a cutie." Ragna groan "It's not like that! Anyway, master, this is Black Rock Shooter. Shooter, this is my Matser Jubei. He's one of the Six Heroes who fought the Black Beast." BRS blinks still as she looks over at the cat person "So your Ragna's master. She clamps her hands and bows "It's an honor to meet you." Jubei smiles by this "The pleasure is all mind." than Ragna ask "Why are you here?" in which Jubei reply "He's here. He's waiting for ya." Ragna and BRS blinks by this "Who?" Jubei replied "You'll know when you see him. I'm here to give ya fair warning." that didn't felt heplful at all as Ragna said "Ah yeah, thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Jubei than says "I hate to cut short, but I have other matters to attend to. You take it easy and be safe. And remember Ragna- -" in which Ragna said "Never mistake the power of the Azure Grimoire as your own. . .I got it." Jubei nods as he disappears in thin air "Your master seems to care about you." BRS mentioned "Yeah. Well, guess we better get going." BRS nods as they venture to the closes NOL branch they can reach.

It didn't take long later that night that Ragna and BRS appeared in front of a large door. Ragna opens the door as they venture inside. As they wonder in, Ragna notice that it was surprisingly too quiet "It's too quiet in here. The hell is everyone?" BRS stopped for a sec and notice someone a few feet from them. Ragna blinks as he too notice someone, but it was someone very familiar. It was none other than Jin Kisaragi, lieutenant of the NOL. Jin gives a creepy grin since he finally found the one he was after "Long time no see. . .brother." BRS's eyes widen "Brother. . .?" Ragna cringe his fist as grip the hilt of his sword and shouted "Jin!" he jumps over, sword at the ready as Jin drew his sword, the Nox Nyctores, Murco Algesco: Yukianesa and deflected Ragna's sword strike as the two brothers clash their weapons with a few blow and then clash once more as they stare at each other with murder in their eyes. BRS was at shock to see two brothers fighting each other as Ragna shouted "What are you doing her Jin?!" Jin chuckles "Is that how you greet people? You never change do you?" Ragna growls "I have a lot of questions, and you're going to answer them!" that made Jin laugh "Ha! Why do that when I can finally have my chance to kill you brother!" the two forced back as Jin than puts out his palm and shouts "Let's have fun!"

Jin unleashed his Ice Blade attack as Ragna deflected the attack, however Jin quickly appears behind him and used his a burst of ice in a form of what appears to be a gigantic wolf head that partly freezes Ragna as he quickly jumps away blocking the ice.

Ragna lands and shatters the ice as Jin quickly swings his blade at him as the two briefly clash blades. Ragna swings his fist, but miss as Jin dodge and jabs Ragna in the gut as ice spread a bit. Before it spread more, Ragna shattered the ice and jumps back. Jin grins with delight as he notice Ragna's wound was healing "I'm impress. So that is the power of the Azure Grimoire. That new arm seems to be better than the last one I cut off. Maybe this one won't come off so easily!" but before the fight lead on, BRS shouted out to Ragan "Ragna! Why are you fighting your brother?!" that made Jin turn his glance at BRS as Ragna shouted "Stay out of this!" Jin said to BRS "Who are you? And what is your connection to my brother?" BRS just kept her glance at them without much of a word "Whoever you are, NO ONE GETS IN THE WAY OF ME KILLING MY BROTHER!" BRS eyes widen as Jin gets ready to attack her.

But Ragna dashes towards Jin with his left fist engulf in darkness. Jin quickly notice as he nimbly dodges the attack, but Ragna uses an uppercut to send Jin flying and then jumps overhead as he uses his Gauntlet Hades. Once landed, he uses another uppercut and then a straight punch that send him slamming on a pillar in which Ragna uses an axe kick to knock Jin down to the ground with enough force to hurt him.

Ragna lands close to the wounded Jin as he mumbled under his breathe "What are you waiting for. . .? Kill me. . ." Ragna shrugs and turned his back "If you want to die, do it yourself. Otherwise, I still have a lot to get out of you." Jin chuckles while Ragna walks off and says "See. . .? This is why you can't protect anyone. . .you're too soft. . ." Jin finally passes out as Ragna goes over to BRS to check on her and ask "You okay?" BRS was a bit surprise to see that in spite of the hate between them, Ragna seems to still care for his brother. But in spite of the situation, she nodded in response as Ragna smiled a bit "Good. Now, let's get going." BRS looks over at Jin as she ask "What about him?" Ragna kept his back turn as he replied "What about him? Whatever he wants to do is his own business. Besides, I was holding back on him." he walk off as BRS once more blinks by his words as she smiled lightly as she started to know better of Ragna.

The two went inside an elevator and headed down towards the bottom of the NOL. Ragna cross his arms while they wait to head to the bottom. Even BRS didn't say much as they finally headed down. They walk out the elevator as Ragna felt an unpleasant presents "The hell was that. . .?!" Ragna wonders as he then felt his right arm acting up, as if it was scared of something. Even BRS could fell is as she ask in concern "What's wrong?" Ragna replied "It's my right arm. . .it's acting strange!" than the two notice a tall armored looking figure standing a few feet before them as Ragna's eyes widen while BRS stood close to him. The armored warrior greets them with his metallic voice "Long time as pass since we last meet. . .Dark One."

-To be continued


	6. Chapter 6 The White Void

**Chapter 6**

 **The** **White Void**

Ragna and BRS had just beaten Jin not so long ago. And just when they were about to go further, they were stop by an unsettling feeling. A feeling in which most warriors dare not come across. There in front of them was this said unsettling feeling, as he glares upon them with his eyeless mask as he 'greets' them.

"Long time has pass since we last met. . .Dark One." Ragna leers at him as he kept his guard up "What the hell are you talking about? I've never seen you before." BRS blinks by what is going on. She too can sense his power and how powerful he is. She even worries about what's about to take place "Is something amiss? Your voice is trembling. What are you afraid of?" Ragna replied angrily "Shut the hell up!" Hakumen still stood in their way ". . .You stood your ground, and for that you have earn my respect. Come, I shall end this. . ." Ragna gets into his battle pose as he still has that angry look on his face "Who the hell do you think you are?! You're not ending anything!" BRS still stays by Ragna's side as she looks up at him with concern "Ragna. . ."

Hakumen calmly response as he unsheath his Nox Nyctores Interfectum Malus: Ookami "I'll do whatever the cost to put an end to you. . .I am the white void. . .I am the cold steel. . .I am the just sword. . .with blade at hand shall I reap the sins of this world, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am Hakumen, the end has come!"

"Bring it on you mask freak!" the two warriors first clash their swords. They only briefly held their blades together to see who would overpower each other first. BRS stood a few feet away from them as she watches them fight with one hand as a clinch fist lies over her chest while her neon blue eyes gaze with concern "Ragna may be strong. . .but this armored man. . .he's just too powerful for him at this moment." Hakumen deflected Ragna back as Ragna than jumps back in and clash his weapon with Hakumen once more as they go into some swift sword combos back and forth.

Ragna charges once more at Hakumen, but not until he was quickly grip by the White Void's hand and lift him up. Hakumen than tackles Ragna with his left shoulder as the Grim Reaper was force back and crashes threw a fell stone pillars before hitting the wall and landed a few feet from the rest.

"Ragna!" BRS shouted out as she tries to once again help him as Ragna shouted back "Don't come closer you idiot! Uh?" Ragan looks up as Hakumen hovers over him with his body glimpsing a menacing aura "What's the matter? Aren't you supposed to be the strongest man in the world? Ragna the Bloodedge!" Ragna slowly gets up and held his chest as he breathes heavy (I didn't even scratch him. . .just what the hell is this guy made of. . .!?) "Before my blade, your powers are next to nothing. . .I'll end you here and now and prevent a great calamity!"

Hakumen place his Ookami in front as he powers up with a burst of ghastly white aura preparing for his next move to finish him off "Go Dark One. . .to the depths of Hades to wench you came!" before he can make a move, rings of energy came upon him and prevent him from making any further moves. Even BRS was surprised to see this as she wonder who would be strong enough to stop him "A Phenomenon Intervention . . .damn you Grimalkin! You will not. . .interfere!" Hakumen manage to slice through the bind.

Even a certain half-cat beaskin knew this wasn't going to end well as she made contact with Ragna "Hey! You with the spiky hair! Move your ass!" even BRS wonder who it was as she looks around to see if the individual is nearby "Who. . .?" Ragna shouted back in response "Who are you? I didn't ask for your advice!" in which the voice replied "Get over yourself! At this rate, you can't even beat him! Let alone stand. So take the girl and get your lazy ass out of there!" Hakumen once more broke free from another Phenomenon Intervention that was place on him as he gets ready to finish his final move while getting his sword in place "Let's end this!"

Ragna tsk as he knew that using his secret weapon wasn't his strong suit "Tsk! I didn't want to use this but. . ." he lift up his right hand "Restriction 666 release. Dimensional Interference Force Field deployed. . ." the red shell on top of his black glove opens and shines a red light utilizing the power of the Azure as a steam of seithr comes forth "HUUUUAAAH! Azuwre Grimoire. . .activated! Take this, you son of a bitch!"


	7. Chapter 7 End of a Ever Lasting Loop

**Chapter 7**

 **End of an Ever Lasting Loop**

 **New Successor of the Azure**

Ragna has now activated his Azure Grimoire as he stood with his body emits a dark aura while he is in his Blood Kain form. BRS was surprised to see Ragna unlock his power, but would it be enough to beat Hakumen? Ragna now powered up and ready to rumble, charges at Hakumen as the two once more clash their swords. Hakumen thrust Ookami at Ragna while he barley blocks the blade to the side as Hakumen rushes pass him. Ragna quickly turns and swings his sword and unless a wave of dark energy in the form of the Black Beast head, but Hakumen flings his hand and deflects the attack.

However, Ragna jumps over him ready's to land a direct hit. Hakumen stood his ground and once more blocks Ragna's attack and counters by forcing him back once more. BRS still watches as she wonders on what to do, she wants to help, but know that it would distract Ragna. She summoned her Rock Cannon and aims at Hakumen and fires a few shots to distract him. But Hakumen quickly sense it and blocks with a barrier "Do you honestly think that you can use a sneak attack against me?" BRS groan a bit by his quick movements as she readies to fire once more, but not until Ragna shouted "Than how about this!" Hakumen turn his head and sees another head of the Black Beast and gets hit, which now force the White Void to slam against the wall.

In spite been a sneaky move, Hakumen gets up and powers up ready to continue. Ragna also powers up as he prepares for his next move " **Carnage. . .** " he uses a dashing reverse-grip sword slam as Hakumen also clashes with Ragna with Ookami, but Ragna then releases two crossing spikes of dark energy from slashing the ground with his sword in reverse-grip " **Scissors!** " the cross spikes landed a direct hit as it barely sends Hakumen flying. But it wasn't over yet, as Ragna's right hand turns into a claw of the Black Beast as he snatches Hakumen and lifts him up over his head **"I'll dye you… a pitch black darkness!** " and bombards him with dark tendrils, finishing with an explosion of darkness. Ragna's hand return to normal as he bends down a bit and catches his breath. BRS rushes over to him to see if he was alright "Are you alright?" she ask as Ragna replied "Yeah. . .you're not hurt right?" Ragna ask even though she has not been too close to their fight in any way. But she lightly smiled buy his concern and replied "Yes. . .but, that was very impressive." Ragna barely turns his head "It wasn't that big of a deal. . ."

"However, with that kind of power. . .you could've easily have been consumed by your own power. If you didn't handle it. So please be careful not use that power too much." Ragna blinks at her as he could see worry in her eyes. He barely gets himself up and replied "Tsk. You sound just like rabbit, and master. I already said that I wouldn't do anything out of hand with the Azure Grimoire, so don't worry about it." BRS knows that though he means well, but knows that carrying such a burden on his shoulders. So she smiles and accept as is "Very well." Ragna also smiles but got interrupted as Hakumen once again rose up, but damaged this time around as he looks very battle damaged "He still stands. . ." BRS said in concern "Tsk! Pain in the ass. . ." Ragna knows that this would take a bit longer than usual, but as strong as BRS is, he doesn't want her to get in too much danger "Hey Shooter." BRS blinks at him as he tells her "I want you to go on ahead." That made her widen her eyes and protested "I can't just leave you here! We'll fight together!" Ragna looks over to her "Don't be stupid! You are strong, I have no doubt about that. But I'll be damned if you get killed!" BRS can see that he is showing concern for her, as much as she doesn't want to go, she had no choice "Alright. . .but promise that you won't die." Ragna nods with a light grin "Just head to the bottom of the basement. I'll be there as soon as I can!" BRS nods as she rushes out to go on ahead. She looks over her shoulder and sees Ragna and Hakumen once again do battle as she disappears into the dark halls.

Moments later as Ragna continues his fight with Hakumen, BRS made it to the center of the labyrinth and comes across a huge area she walks slowly and looks around a bit. She started to recall this scenario as the place looks very familiar "This. . .is where Ragna faces against that strange woman. . .Nu. If this is the case, then. . .?" just then, a certain Prime Field Device descends from the Cauldron and lands a few feet from BRS. She open her left red eye and gaze upon BRS as she said in a metallic voice "Murakumo Unit is now online. Verifying new subject. . .verifying new subject as. . .unknown. . .verify yourself. . ." BRS kept her ground as she drew her Black Blade "I already know a good deal about you. You have cause Ragna too much pain for too long. . ." her left eye burst into a blue flame as she leers at her "I'll finish you before he even gets here." just hearing Ragna's name made her eye widen, but then leered just the same since BRS is involved with him as she ask like a girl who got jealous of a girl with their love interest "What is your relationship with Ragna? Ragna belongs to Nu. We are meant to become as one. You shall not interfere with our destiny!" her voice changed more so as she summons her Nox Nyctores Lux Sanctus: Murakumo.

A large sword like object appears behind Nu as it magically equips her with battle armor and eight floating swords. BRS knew that she is getting serious as she summons her other weapon Rock Cannon. Nu chares at her as BRS aims her cannon and fires at Nu, but Nu nimbly moves to the side to avoid her shots and moves ahead of BRS a bit. BRS quickly turns and rapid fires her cannon and lands a few hits on Nu. She endures and slightly rushes towards BRS but then flips over her while BRS tries to fire at her, but Nu avoids the shots as she lands behinds her and forcefully knees her in the back, hitting with enough force to slam BRS against the wall and lands a few feet away from Nu.

BRS groans as she tries to maintain her vision

 _I didn't expect that she would be this fast and strong. . .no wonder Ragna had a hard time. . ._

She looks at Nu from afar with her left eye once more burst into a blue flame

 _But I most protect Ragna. . ._

A flying blade flings towards her as she quickly avoids it and moves to a different area and continues to fire at Nu with her cannon and lands a few solid hits. Nu jumps upwards and flings out more blades at BRS while BRS continues firing while also deflects the swords. Nu than tries to strike at BRS with a corkscrew attack, but dodges and fires a couple more times at Nu to force her back a bit.

BRS kept her ground and maintain her glance at the mechanical woman in case she does a sneak attack. Nu stood there for a moment with her body armor damaged by BRS's assault. Her red orb in her scanner looks over at her as she looks fully at her, practically attacking as if she didn't feel a thing "Continuing assault until target is destroyed." BRS groans and fires once more at Nu as she endures the shots and practically walks towards her.

 _Why won't she go down?! She can't be this tough to beat!_

BRS lots her footing and landed on her rear end as Nu now hovers over her as she summons multiple glyphs surrounding BRS ready to attack "Perish." Nu said coldly as multiple energy blades appear and shot out to impale her. However, she was protected as a tall individual swings his weapon and deflected the attack.

BRS opens her eyes and sees Ragna in front of her with his sword at hand after deflecting the blades from her "Sorry for the wait. A certain pain the ass wouldn't stay down." BRS's eyes glimmer a bit by his heroic effort. She slowly gets up "I'm sorry Ragna. . .I was hoping on stopping her before you got here. I was hoping to. . .prevent another repeat. . ." Ragna blinks by what she said "What do you mean? Never mind. All that matters is that you're still safe."

BRS notice that Ragna was still in his Blood Kain mode

 _His body is still active with his Azure Grimoire. . .can he handle it for very long?_

"Ragna? Ah! Ragna! You finally came!" once Ragna came into view, Nu's attitude change like a happy school girl seeing her crush. Ragna turns his attention to Nu, sword at the ready while protecting BRS "Why are you with her Ragna? Why?" Nu ask as if she was again acting jealous "Whatever is between me and her is none of your damn business. My goal is to destroy you. That's it!" Nu smirks by his remarks "But Ragna. If you be with Nu, we can become one and destroy everything together. Together forever. Just the two of us. No one will ever be in our way."

The tone of her voice and her face made Ragna felt uncomfortable as memories flash threw his head seeing the face of his little sister Saya. Irritated, he lashes at her "Shut up! That voice, that face, don't you ever talk to me like that! I am here to bring you down, there is NOTHING between us!" BRS widen her eyes by the frustration in his voice.

 _Could there be more to these two than meets the eye?_

Nu remain quiet for a sec as she than replied "I see. . .than it looks like I'll have to take you by force." she reach out her hand to him "Come Ragna, let's play~!" she lounges her floating swords at Ragna as he deflects them. Nu than strikes him with a corkscrew attack while Ragna blocks.

But Nu knocks him down as Ragna moves a few feet away from her Nu smirks and summons more glyphs as Ragna swings his sword back and engulfs it in a dark aura and flings his blade to unless his Dead Spike Nu fires her energy blades. Not far from the fight, a certain shady man watches the the two clash blades at rapid high speeds. Ragna flings his sword up as Nu rushes towards him, but Ragna swings his sword down as it was engulf by a large Black Beast head via Soul Eater as the two clash once more and again swiftly strike their blades in midair.

They landed a few feet from one another. In spite that BRS has been observing Ragna since the beginning, she was still impress on how much he is holding his own. But she still wonders if it'll be different or the same, although, because of how Ragna is keeping his ground so far, maybe he'll beat her. Nu creates a portal a short distance in front of her, which fires a barrage of swords as she uses Legacy Edge at Ragna. Ragna widen as he barely block the attack while some of the blades head towards BRS as she two blocks with her Rock Cannon. Nu took this advantage and dashes at Ragna as he too dashes at Nu as they clash blades one last time.

Nu summons a few hovering swords aiming at Ragna. Ragna grunted as he was about to strike Nu with his Devoured by Darkness as he tries to morph his Azure Grimoire arm, but it was a trap as Nu's large bladed hairpin impales both. Ragna groans in pain as he gets out of his Blood Kain mode and coughs out blood "Damn you. . .crazy bitch. . ." BRS again opens her eyes as the dust cleared. Her eyes widen as she sees Ragna impaled by Nu.

 _No. . .not again. . ._

Nu holds Ragna close as she drags him towards the edge of the Boundary, ready to fall into the chasm "Come Ragna. . .let us become one." unable to free himself, Ragna was at her mercy as they were about to fall over and plunge into the Boundary.

BRS quickly gets up as she drop her weapons and rushes over to them as she reach out to Ragna and calls him out "Stop! Don't go!" Ragna hears her voice as he turns his head and sees a worried BRS still reaching out to him. With every ounce of strength he has, he reaches out to BRS as they're hands met and grip. Once firmly held, a flash of light occur as BRS widen in confusion. Rachel, who was observing from her place was in shock to see such an unexpected situation. Hazama also widen by this sudden scenario "What's this? I thought Noel was supposed to do this. That or the same ol' result like last time. Oh well, this can still work!"

Ragna manage to free himself from Nu as she fell into the depths of the Boundary by herself. BRS forcefully pulls Ragna over so he wouldn't fall any further. Once she pulled him up, both breath heavily, Ragna barely gets himself up so he can at least sit to catch his breath more, but he hears the sad voice of a certain Other Self "Stupid. . ." he blinks by her words as she pounded on his chest yelling "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Ragna groan by her pounding since he was still hurt "Ow! Hey! I get it!" BRS stops as she looks up at him with tears in her eyes. She truly was worried for him as she now embrace him "I'm so happy. . .I didn't have to see you go through that again. . ." Ragna was still confuse on what she met, but he closed his eyes and smiles as he pats her head as she looks up at him "I'm sorry I worried you." that made BRS smile as tears still ran down her cheek.

"Hey! Is anyone there?!" a voice of another girl was heard as the duo looks over as a certain lieutenant appears before them "Ah! Your Ragna the Bloodedge!" Ragna once again had that expression on his face as this very same girl also had that same face. BRS remembers her from before as Ragna said "The hell? Why does she have HER face too?!" BRS blinks by this

 _This girl too? Just what is going on?_

"Oh, you're that girl from before. Mato right?" Noel said while BRS glances her way as Ragna had another confused look "Mato? I thought your name was Black Rock Shooter?" BRS lower her head as she was unable to explain.

"So it seems that there is a new chapter to this story after all." Rachel appears before them as the others blink and look over towards her "How ironic. Her I would've expect Noel to be, but now it seems that Black Rock Shooter is the new Eye." Ragna had that confused look again as he slowly gets up "What do you mean by that rabbit?!" Rachel calmly explains "Simple really. Unlike you who has that imitation of a grimoire. Our little Shooter, now inherits the true Azure." Ragna just couldn't get any more confused than he already is "My Azure Grimoire is a. . .fake?" even BRS was confused on what was been said. Even Noel is mind blown at what was going on.

"Well, guess I have some use for that pig tailed chick after all." another voice was heard as everyone looks up and sees a certain shady man with a sly looking grin across his face. Noel looks up at him wondering what was going on "Captain Hazama?" Ragna grits his teeth as he growls out to him "Terumi!" Hazama smirks as another individual walks besides him. It was another female dress in a dark attire, but more gothic lolita. She too smirks as she greets an old acquaintance "It's been a while. Black Rock Shooter." that made BRS quickly look up and sees Dead Master. Once she faces their direction "No Shooter! You must not look at him!" Rachel begs her not to stare at Terumi as BRS made eye made contact.

Hazama removes his hat and reveals his true face and laughs insanely "Hahahaha! Yes! You saw! You saw it didn't you?!" BRS felt light headed as she held her head maintain her focus. Terumi and DM jump off and landed a bit from them. Terumi chuckles as he greets an old 'friend' "Hey Raggy. Long time no see. So how's the arm? Oh right, because I cut it off! Hahahaha!" Ragna gets up and takes out his sword and rushes over to them as Rachel quickly moves in front of him. DM giggles in delight "You're as cruel as usual Mr. Hazama." BRS calls out to her "Dead Master!" the two Other Selves glance at each other as BRS said in a angry tone "Why are you working for him?! And why haven't you release Yomi?!" DM humph "I do as I please. Besides, I find Terumi quite the charmer~" she naughtily held Terumi's arm "Besides, who fault was it that a certain human counterpart made another certain human counterpart a third wheel?" BRS groans by this as Ragna jumps over Rachel and strikes down at the two as they quickly moved aside "Hahaha! Ouroboros!" Terumi unleash his snake chain and pinned Ragna down. The force was strong enough to make the area around them crumble as Rachel teleports Noel, BRS, and Ragna away and appear to the other side. Ragna was still hurt from his previous injury as BRS tries to comfort him. Terumi laughs once again as he mocks the Grim Reaper "Aww. Just like that, the poor guy just can't grow a pair. Well too bad Rags ol' pal. The only one who is close to standing a chance against me is that shitty vampire!" Rachel looks down at Ragna "You're not ready for him." Terumi smirks as he takes DM away for now. Terumi magically makes a hat and place it back on with a grin on his face for accomplishing something.

While the others stay in place trying to get things together, Rachel calls out to Kokonoe "Kokonoe. Did you get all that?" in which she replied "Yeah. I finally found the son of bitch."

-Calamity Trigger- End


	8. Chapter 8 Continuum Shift

**Chapter 8**

 **One of the many possibilities of the Continuum Shift**

It was an unexpected turn of events and everyone is having mix emotions. BRS is now the Eye instead of Noel, Ragna crosses his archenemy, Terumi once more, and DM who not only still has Yomi in her possession, but making a pack with the serpent as well. Rachel looks over at BRS and asks her the question "You saw him didn't you?" BRS looks over at Rachel as she continues "When you gaze at the man who calls himself "Hazama" you let his spirit endure." that made BRS blink in confusion "I don't understand. . .all I did was. . .look at him. But, I. . .did see. . .the Dark Susanoo. . ." Ragna was so focus on the return of Terumi that he couldn't bring his attention on what is going on with BRS "As you now know, you are the new Eye. As such, you must stay away from Terumi as far as able." obviously that didn't make BRS happy to hear as she slowly gets up "You know I can't. My goal from the start was to find Yomi for Mato. You and I made a deal. Now that I have found Dead Master. . .I can afford to just step back. Even IF I am this new "Eye" you speak of, that doesn't change anything."

Rachel closes her eyes in concern as she sighs lightly "I am aware of our arrangement. As such, if by any chance you do cross Dead Master on your own terms, so long as Terumi is not around. You can do what you must. However, Ragna, in his current state, is in no position to go after nor against Terumi." that made Ragna get up as well since he obviously is against that "Sorry rabbit, but even I can't afford to waste sitting around and not letting that bastard get away from what he has done!" Rachel still kept her glance away from Ragna as she once again sighs "You cannot beat Terumi. Even with your mere imitation of a grimoire, you're not capable." that still made Ragna frustrated even more as he punched the ground. BRS held Ragna's shoulders to comfort him "You both have been threw a lot. I advise that you take a rest for the time been." she than looks over at Noel "Noel. While you are lucky that you didn't get too involved, however, it is well advice that you stay away from Terumi as well. Anything could happen, and we can't afford to let even you get involved any further." Noel blinks in confusion "Uh, I-I don't understand, but alright."

With all that been said and done, Rachel teleports everyone outside. While Rachel has Noel in a safer area, Ragna and BRS are alone in a abandoned area. Ragna closed his eyes and sighs in a deep, yet groaned frustration "I can't believe it's been years since that bastard showed up. . ." BRS looks over at him as she held her slight cusp fist on her chest. Ragna glance at BRS as he now gets his focus on her "I'm sorry. . .I got so caught up with that son of a bitch, I didn't realize that you too are involved. How are ya holding up? Was that horn chick your friend, what's her name? Dead Master?" BRS lowers her head "Dead Master is not my "friend" but she is the one who took Yomi from Mato. Now that I found her, I can continue my mission." Ragna rubs the back of his head as slowly gets up "Well, now that you have your mission. I guess this is where we separate?"

That made BRS give him an expression as if they shouldn't be around together. She also gets up and gripped her hands on his red coat and gazes up with her blue eyes "Are you saying we shouldn't be together?" that made Ragna blink as well as give a bit of a redness to his cheek do to her cute look. He turn his head a bit and tries to explain himself "It's not like that. I mean, we have our different missions now that we found the ones we're after right?" he glance back at her while she still kept her glance "That is true. But you forgot one thing." Ragna's brow rose in curiosity "Yeah? Like what?" in which she replied "Both Terumi and Dead Master are working together. Therefore, we BOTH can go after them TOGETHER." Ragna got the concept as he realize that is true. He was so fog headed he didn't even thought about that "I guess you're right. But didn't rabbit told us not confront Terumi? You heard what she said." BRS closed her eyes for a second "I know. Honestly I agree. . ." she looks back at him "I don't want to see you get killed because your unprepared." that made Ragna feel irritated "So your saying I'm weak? Because my Azure Grimoire is some fake?" BRS place her left hand on his left cheek as Ragna's eyes widen and looks over at her "It's not about you been weak or having some imitation. It about you been wise for what is up ahead. I know you're strong, and even if your Azure Grimoire is an imitation, that doesn't mean that it's not powerful. If you wish to face Terumi, than at least let me go with you. But you have to promise." Ragna kept his eyes on her as she said with a calm tone "Promise me that, if anything gets too serious, that you'll step back until next time. Promise?"

Looking at BRS with her calm look made Ragna feel at ease. He smiled to himself as he took a calm breath and said "Alright, alright. If that's what makes you happy so be it. But if I have to make a promise, you too would do the same. Alright?" she smiled and nods in agreement "Very well. So we agree." Ragna just chuckles to himself "Yeah, yeah. Man, what is with you? You seem like. . .you care for me. In spite that we still barely know each other." that made BRS look down a bit as her cheeks too started to change "Well I. . .?" she stop med sentence as she felt a presents coming their way. Ragna sighs as he knew who was watching the whole time and looks over that direction "So, how long are you going to watch us?"

A kid and a tall mechanical looking doll appear before as the male child smiled as if he was happy to be where he is "So I finally found you. Ragna the Bloodedge."

Ragna and BRS looks over at the kid by the name of Carl Clover as Ragna leers at him and said bluntly "You've been watching us have you? Look, we're not in the mood for kids. So why don't you run off and play like a good kid." BRS too kept her glance at Carl. Though he is just a child, but her worry is the mechanical doll he has by his side. However, Carl kept his smile and replies "While I have no interest in the girl, my REAL interest, is your Azure Grimoire." That made Ragna annoyed and kept his guard "I think I made myself clear. Either you run off, or you're going to get an ass kicking of a lifetime!" that still didn't make the child listen as his mechanical doll Nirvana uncloaks herself and ready's to fight.

Knowing this isn't going anywhere, Ragna brought out his sword, ready to fend him off. Though BRS was still recovering, her wounds weren't as bad as Ragna's as she summons her Rock Cannon and aims at the kid and his puppet. Carl looks at BRS and says to her "Miss, I have no attention of fighting you. However, if you insist to get in my way, then you are an enemy as well." BRS kept her glance as he left eye burst into a blue flame and replies coldly "You maybe a child, but I'll protect Ragna no matter who they are." Ragna barely glance over at BRS from her words as Carl respond "That so? Oh well, guess I'll have to capture you as well. Let's go Ada!" Nirvana strikes at the duo with Con Fuoco with her drill arm " **Fuoco**!" Ragna block with the side of his sword as BRS does an overhead flip and fires her cannon at Nirvana to lower its guard " **Ada!** " Carl now uses La Campanella as Nirvana teleports behind Carl "I won't let you hurt my sister!" Carl said furiously.

"That is sweet. But alas, you have to be put down. . ." BRS said coldly as Ragna now strikes forward with his engulf fist of darkness as Nirvana blocks Carl from the attack, but struck again by Ragna's additional blow as the two got struck by the Grim Reaper's Hell's Fang attack. Ragna thrusts the edge of his sword upwards in an upper cutting spiral turn via reverse grip, once in midair, Ragna does jumping inward spinning sword swipe in reverse grip and knocks them down on the ground. Even BRS once more shoots rapid fire at the two as Ragna lands besides her once she stops firing "How's that you brat?! Now, do use both a favor, and get out of our sight before we decide to kill you!" Carl was badly wounded as he holds himself together "Ugh. . .! I guess I underestimated them. . .I thought we could have had him when he was down, but he's still too strong. . ." but just then, a robotic arm stretch out and jab Ragna in the gut with her spikes "Guh! The hell?!" it was Nirvana who was still willing to protect Carl as the kid blinks in surprise "Sis?!" that however, didn't slide well with BRS as her Eye Flame burst more and fires her Rock Cannon more so than ever as Nirvana again shields Carl and ran off "You're not going anywhere!" BRS said as she continues to fire.

However, the ground around them collapse as the two fell together through the chasm. Ragna tries to render the fall by making a magic barrier to protect BRS as he was holding her as they both finally hit the ground. BRS moans and gets up while holding her head "Ow. . .I guess I over did it. . .?" she blinks and looks over to her and sees Ragna pass out cold. She tries to wake him up by shoving his back "Ragna? Ragna?! No good, he's still injured. . ." Just then, she senses something nearby as she glance over and kept her body over Ragna's to keep him safe. Just what else could go wrong?


End file.
